dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciello Éclairage
"So much hurt, so much hate. Why is your phantom is still here, I wonder?" Ciello Éclairage (シエロ'='エクレアシュ) is a colleger living in Greenville City. Originally, he was from France, transferring to Greenville due to some complications in his work and also his parents. Ciello stayed in a house, sharing it with Kenny, Asoka and also his (actually long-term)friend, Almsteinn. He ran away, after Alms did, due to his own fear to have Kenny for himself. As a French, he could speak French, although not fluent. Understanding Indonesian language as Kenny and Asoka tend to engage in conversation using the said language. Personality A cowardice boy who struggled to communicate with someone else. Ciello is somewhat awkward and asocial, mostly interacting when needed and only talk with his friends. He speaks informally, not used to curse in front of people. The boy tends to hide away, sometimes toyed around by rebellious kid, shows up with bruises and injuries. After some event that occured in his younger days, he is masochistic, in physical way. His attitudes were shown differently when he met Kenny. Ciello could interact fine, even though he still awkward, most of the time. Since he only have few friends, he was dependent, unable to talk beside his friends. After his runaway, Ciello emerged to be a different person. More confident, and not too depressed like attitude, also straightforwardness in his words. Shown by his counter with Kenny after the runaway, he showed more open feeling. Also, he feels an urge of possessiveness around Kenny, once warned him to not get close with Kenny's own girlfriend, Claire Wildblood. Appearance Ciello is depicted as a juvenile with red messy hair, and a bit striking scarlet-coloured eyes with weird symbols in it. He actually has short stature, shorter than Kenny a bit. Due to his nature being toyed around, he has injuries littered around his face, arms and legs mostly. The injuries were covered by white band-aid. His height is 165 cm, weight around 49 kg. He mostly uses a black T-shirt, under a white and black hoodie. Ciello's trousers stopped mid, at his knee, black-coloured. His shoes are rather contrasting, a black and bright red checkered shoes. (FC: Enma Kozato) History Ciello Tristesse ''Éclairage, is his full name. Born at Le Havre, 9th March 1997, with his dad and mom's occupation are doctor (UEMD's Supreme Commander) and nurse, respectively. He lived in a mansion, at the centre of Le Havre city, although empty and stayed there with maids and sometimes, his older sister, Ophelia ''Contrefaçon ''Éclairage whom works in occasionaly worked overseas. He has quite traumatic experience in Hospital, being forced to be used as a subject (Codenamed #200) in the same Hospital his parents work, but without any consent from his parents. Sooner or later, his parents noticed how some bruises and syringe marks bloomed on his skin, and caught the operation after it was done. After that, he was sent to UEMD's Iceland branch (United Earth Medical Division) at the age of 13, to try work with them. Since he was excelling in Psychology, Ciello was sent as a field-worker in United Earth's other branch in Technology, Iceland branch of UETE (United Earth Technology Enforcer). There, he met Almsteinn Andersson who, moved to Greenville after 3 years of working there. He follows Alms to Greenville after Ciello has permissions from his parents, UEME, and UETE. He works at UEMD/UETE for roughly, 2 years. Abilities Due to his younger days being experimented, he is embedded with a chip that allows him to navigate, inform information and also store it inside the chip. Beside that he could also calculate distance, power that his teammates can release to hit the targets. He may scan the enemies' stat and ability by seeing the enemy's performed attacks up-close. This ability is called 'Navigazione. Navigazione let Ciello to communicate using telepathy with other people. He could also channel someone else's voice using the said telepathy. He inherited the ability to heal from his father called ''Crescita'''''. Although not as strong as his father's, Ciello could heal up to two person at the same time. The rate of the healing will speed up if used for one person or light injuries. Severe physical injuries will heal longer and drain his energy much more. If his energy is sapped away and he continued to use it, Crescita ability will drain his life energy instead. Ciello couldn't heal psychologically made wounds or traumas. Trivia * Ciello is allergic to dust and cats. * The fear he once has is darkness. It faded away mostly, and now, he hates crowds and noisy sound. * His navigating ability, Navigazione, is inspired by Inaho from Aldnoah.Zero, also, Vaisravana (Bishamonten)'s blessed Regalia, Kazuma from Noragami. * Crescita, Ciello's healing ability is inspired by Derek Stiles (Healing Touch ability) from Trauma Center Game Series. The same character was the inspiration to make Ciello's father a doctor. This applies also to Angela 'Angie' Thompson (Derek's Main Assistant), from the same series, which inspired the author to make Ciello's mom a nurse. * Almsteinn was the first one to discover Ciello's skill in navigating, replacing ''Setsuna ''(Alms' Artificial Intelligent) as Navigator. * Kenny is his love interest, it was shown after his runaway. Category:Male Category:Greenville City